


[Podfic of] absentmindedly making me want you

by the24thkey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Minho and Jisung have been best friends for years. It takes a two-hour bus ride, three days under the sun and a dream for all that to fall apart (in the best way possible).
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic of] absentmindedly making me want you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [knight_tracer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [absentmindedly making me want you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901663) by [shuijing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuijing/pseuds/shuijing). 



Length: 01:14:59

Music: Beach Again - cover by Cheon Danbi

Download [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/absentmindedly.mp3)

Thank you to the author for giving me permission to record this story! Happy ITPE - enjoy some summer vibes, because why not. Reader's notes at the end of the podfic, as usual.

Enjoy! <3


End file.
